That Moment
by KJsPlace
Summary: Luc felt like he had it all, like nothing to could wrong for the first time. But he should of know, he was never that lucky. Even when he felt like he was in the clouds, he was reminded hard and fast, how quick it could just crash down around him...when it all came...to that one moment... (OCxOC Story - Angst - LucJos)
**That Moment**

 _There was no way he could ever forget that moment...that moment their elation has rising higher than the heavens...soared above the world, lifted by the pure happiness brought out by the sight of their son coming into the world..._

 _Nor would he ever forget the way they'd both crashed back to the Earth's surface, slammed straight through the solid layers of the ground to the fiery core waiting to burn it all away...when they found out...just how short lived their joy would be..._

He looked so perfect; a tiny bundle lying there nestled within Jostlin's arms. Her gentle brown eyes watched over him as he rested, looking worn out but happy and content... Lucian smiled, brushing a thumb gently against the small boys dark grey cheek, his skin and marks matching his mothers. He wished he hadn't been late for the birth, but he was just relieved they were both alright.

...Something just wasn't right though...he'd felt it the moment he'd arrived.

But he couldn't help but feel a warmth flow through him when Jos lifted the small newborn and placed him in Luc's arms with a tired smile, leaning back against the pillows, barely keeping her eyes open. Lucian just smiled down at the bundle nestled in the curve of his elbow, looking back at Jostlin with a tender gaze, watching her drifting off quickly after her ordeal.

As her eyes slid shut and much required sleep took over, his mix matched gaze flicked over to where Chapman was sitting, been around the man long enough to convey what he wanted to ask without vocalising it. Chapman rose from his seat, coming over to him, keeping his voice down so as not to disturb Jostlin.

"She's just exhausted. She just needs to rest for a few days and she'll be alright." Chapman's gaze lowered to the grey and red marked newborn mutant.

"He's over a month early, Luc...he's small, and his immune system is near non-existent." His eyes met Lucian's mix matched one, hearing the slight strain in the turtles tone as he asked,

"...what does that mean for him? He will make it, we just have to help him, right?" Chapman frowned, voice gaining a hardened edge of seriousness to it.

"I'm saying Lucian, that he's sick. And it's probably best that you plan for both the best, and worst. I'll do everything I can, but it is best to be prepared in case." He hated having to be so blunt, but this was not a situation to take lightly. He knew the chances of survival were slim. His expression softened a little as he took in the baby once again, unable to retain his hardened tone looking at that cherubic face.

"He's breath-taking..."

Lucian nodded slowly, feeling his heart sink at Chapman's words, refusing to give up on his newborn son though. He hadn't given up on Lucy when they got told she'd never be able to speak, taking it upon himself to teach her and Jos sign language so they would never lose communication with their daughter and he wouldn't give up on his son either. If there was a way, he'd find it. The corner of lips curled up into a small soft smile as he gazed down at Joey.

"He is. Did she...did she give him a name before I got here?" Chapman smiled, nodding.

"She's been calling him Joey Lin." Chuckling, he added,

"I swear I don't know where you two get these names." Lucian let out a little laugh, looking at him, catching the obviously guilty look on the scientist face.

"Not a clue. Can't look at me though, I haven't had a say in the naming process wither time!" Smiling warmly, he stroked the grey cheek gently.

"Joey Lin...Welcome to the family, my little man."

The soft orange glow of the sunset was already bathing the room when she started to wake, mumbling lightly under breath as her dark brown eyes slowly opened, looking around blearily for a moment before her gaze softened at the sight she was greeted with.

With his feet propped up on the window sill, contours highlighted by the setting sun, Lucian sat dozing lightly in the chair by the large window overseeing the city. Nestled against his chest, one cradled on each arm, was both Lucy and Joey, sleeping soundly with their father. Taking a moment just to watch the simple family moment before her, Jos chuckled quietly, whispering Luc's name.

Ever aware even when resting, Luc's eyes immediately snapped open at the sound, tensing as they darted round the room in a near habitual sweep before relaxing when his gaze landed on her, smiling back gently.

"Hey Jos, feeling better?" Jostlin smiled softly back at him, nodding tiredly.

"Yeah, looks like you slept well, and so did they." Luc chuckled quietly, shifting to sit little higher in the chair, mindful not to jostle their two sleeping children.

"They dozed off pretty quick actually. He get a little fussy when I was picking Lucy up but she helped quiet him like a pro. She'll make an amazing big sister." She gave a little laugh at that, leaning back against the pillows comfortably. Her gentle brown gaze shifted from Luc's face to those of the children resting peacefully against him, her smile fading slowly when her sight stopped on Joe.

…It may have been a mother's instinct, or the off touch to his scent…but she knew something wasn't right. She lifted her eyes back to Luc and asked,

"Did Chapman say anything?" She watched as Lucian's own smile faltered, sadness flickering over his expression at her question and she felt her heart sink, knowing she had been right. Bracing herself, she listened as he spoke.

"He's weak, Jos…very weak… Chapman said he has only about a fifty-fify chance of survival at this point. He will do everything he can, everything we can, to help him regain his strength." His voice had hardened a little toward the end, a sure sign that the news was still eating at him, the same weight that was currently trying to rip her own heart apart dealing its blows to his as well. Taking a breath, Jos lifted her arms a little, blinking back the tears already making her sight blur at the edges.

"He looks so normal…let me see him…I didn't really get to look him over properly before…"

Luc met her eyes as he nodded, rising smoothly from the chair without jostling either of their sleeping children, walking over to sit beside her on the bed. With a gentleness few may think him capable of, he passed Joey over to lay him in her arms.

His smile was small as he gazed at his lover and son, hating that the cold touch of anguish was almost successfully smothering the warm glow that he should have at the beautiful but sad sight before him. A slight strain choked his voice when he spoke next,

"…He's amazing, Jos, he'll be our strong little man.

Jostlin was quiet, lifting Joey to nuzzle his cheek softly. She spoke softly, the crack in her voice showing just a glimpse of how much she was breaking inside, knowing she'd never be able to prepare enough if the worst did happen…

"Our little man, you'll be alright."

She placed a tender kiss on his brow, earning the slightest of a whine and cough from him before he settled comfortably in his mothers' arms once more.

It was hard, to not let their sadness show. But, there were times, times that they were almost able to forget, just for a bit, that everything was as it should be...

This was one of them.

Lucy's little breathy laughs and Joey's coos brought about a sense of simple happiness for the two parents. Jostlin sat at the small table with a smile on her face, helping Lucy build a small house from the blocks they'd given her for her birthday, seemingly just happy to be spending some time with her parents and brother. Meanwhile, Luc sat on the floor with his carapace to the wall, Joey seated comfortably atop his crossed legs, his little fingers wrapped around his dad's larger thumb. They were careful these past few days, taking care to be gentle with their son. He was weak, very weak. And it only seemed to grow worse with every hour..

His little red tipped fingers flexed as he coughed harshly, the sound breaking that simple moment they had let themselves slip into. Lucian's mix-matched gaze shifted from Lucy to his son, pulling up a small smile as he stroked the impossibly small hand with his fingers.

"Deep breathes, little man." When his eyes lifted, they met the sad yet fearful brown ones of his lover. Neither of them needed to utter a word to convey the mutual feeling of their hearts sinking further with each rasping cough their two day old child released.

The small happy sound drew their attention once more, unable to stop the small smile's from crossing their faces as Lucy proudly held up the small Lego built house she'd made. She toddled over with a large grin to show her brother, Joey letting out soft cooing noises, as if mimicking her sounds. Jos moved over to sit on the floor close to them, eyes on Joey as he squirmed in his fathers' arms, clearly uncomfortable. But his motions were weak, the small burst of energy rapidly diminishing when Luc shifted his hold to lay Joey against the crook of his arm

Lucy's smile fell, her amber-brown gaze flicking between her parents. Even she knew something was about to happen. Looking up when she felt Jos's hand petting her thick locks, she listened quietly as Jos spoke in a soft voice.

"Sweetie, I think your brother is getting tired...that's enough playing for today..." Lucy simply laid a hand atop her mothers, looking back at Joey. Jostlin had tried to explain that Joey was sick, but hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Lucy that there was a chance he wouldn't make it...she just couldn't.

And, as Joey's breathing grew shallow, turning his head to nuzzle the palm of Luc's hand resting against his face and cooing softly between breezy coughs, she knew...they didn't have much time left. Their son wouldn't be there much longer, their little paradise was about to be hit with the biggest storm of emotion.. Lucian's eyes were locked on Joey and it was almost painful to watch his strong mask slowly shattering, able to feel the slight energy of his son's life ebbing away. Wanting to find some way to make it easier, Luc took a deep breath to steady himself before he started to sing a gentle lullaby both the kids loved to hear before they had dozed off.

Maybe it was the sound of his voice, the familiarity of the song or simply knowing that his whole family was there with him, but Joey's coughing eased after a few minutes but the exhaustion was evident, his tired little eyes looking up at Luc. The smallest of smiles flickered up onto his cherubic face while his eyes slowly slid shut, his breath softening further.

Tears flowed down Jos's cheeks, burying her face in her daughters hair, her sobs breaking off the end of Luc's song as it tapered off, his own voice shaking. Joey's heavily lidded eyes fluttered open when his dad's singing stopped, looking up into his fathers tearing gaze, smiling sleepily and letting out a gentle cooing sigh,eyes closing and his features smoothing out as he relaxed against Luc's chest... With the next several agonizingly long minutes pushing into a half hour, Joey's breaths slowed, his tired body framing his father's arm and little tail laying tired in his palm. The last soft cooing breath of their infant hung in the air, his little features soft and content...

...struggling to stay awake no more.

* * *

 **Featuring:**

 **Lucian (c) Me  
Jostlin (c) Hina0126 (Deviantart)  
Joey and Lucy (c) Hina0126 and Mine**

 **Set In:**

 **Swag AU (c) Hashiree (devaintart)**


End file.
